


Waiting on trial

by Captain29thegamer



Category: Star vs the forces of evil - Fandom
Genre: Humor, Music, Other, i love eclipsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: The trial is in the morningThis is how eclipsa spends her free timeAnnoying everyone who is sleeping using her skeleton guitar and the radio that star brought from earth





	Waiting on trial

Everyone in the butterfly castle is asleep..........well everyone except eclipsa who is rocking out on her skeleton guitar.  
(Castle is shaking from the heavy metal base)  
I know I have trial in the morning but I might as well have fun rocking out!!!!! Says eclipsa 

Intro]  
I am Iron Man!

[Verse 1]  
Has he lost his mind?  
Can he see or is he blind?  
Can he walk at all  
Or if he moves will he fall?

Is he live or dead?  
Has he thoughts within his head?  
We'll just pass him there  
Why should we even care?

He was turned to steel  
In the great magnetic field  
When he traveled time  
For the future of mankind

(Both moon and river, WHAT IS THAT WOMAN DOING at this time of night , her trial is in the morning)  
(Heavy metal continues)

[Chorus]  
Nobody wants him  
He just stares at the world  
Planning his vengeance  
That he will soon unfurl

[Verse 2]  
Now the time is here  
For Iron Man to spread fear  
Vengeance from the grave  
Kills the people he once saved

[Chorus]  
Nobody wants him  
They just turn their heads  
Nobody helps him  
Now he has his revenge

[Outro]  
Heavy boots of lead  
Fills his victims full of dread  
Running as fast as they can  
Iron Man lives again!  
(Music continues to play for 6 hours)

 

Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to bring the radio from earth says star laying in bed.


End file.
